I'll Be With You Always
by shiki94
Summary: A tragedy shakes the WWE to its core as one of the Hardys dies in a wrestling spot gone wrong. Things seem to be bleak without her around so the surviving Hardys, along with AJ Lee and Kaitlyn quit working for the WWE. Until one night, they are visited by someone who will change their lives forever. Rated T for swearing and character death.
1. The Tragedy

**I partially got the idea for this from watching _The Sixth Sense._ Part of what happens in that movie relates to what happens in this story. There is angst in this first chapter, so I hope you guys enjoy it enough to go on with it. =) I own none of the Divas or Superstars used in this story. I only own Alex.**

Monday Night RAW was progressing like all of the other shows the WWE put on each and every week. Recently, many of the wrestlers that worked in the WWE in the past few years had decided to come back, seeing as how the WWE needed the extra bodies on the roster. Among the many that came back were Matt and Jeff Hardy. Their return was met with large ovations from the fans when they had their return matches against the team of Darren Young and Titus O'Neil. They had won their match and were backstage talking to many of the newer additions to the WWE roster. Everyone was soon drawn to the match that was being set up to happen next, which was Alex Hardy vs. the Miz. Contrary to how Miz and Alex's relationship seemed when cameras were rolling, the two were actually very good friends away from the ring. Alex was heading to the ring when she saw that Matt and Jeff were talking to two of her best friends on the roster, AJ Lee and Kaitlyn. Walking over to them, she decided to talk with them before she had to go to the ring.

"Hey guys. What're you all talking about over here?" Alex asked.

"Nothing much. We're all just gonna go chill somewhere and watch your match Alex," Jeff said.

"Sounds awesome. I'm up against Mikey, so this match may go on for a bit," Alex said.

"Speaking of Miz, I still find it weird to believe that as much as you two 'hate' each other on-screen, you two are like BFFs away from the ring," AJ said.

"I think it's weird too. But then again, I am all that is weird," Alex said smiling.

"Hey! What about us? We're weird too," Jeff said, pouting.

"Everyone's weird in their own way Nero. We're just some of the many people in the world willing to show our weirdness. Now if you good people will excuse me, I have a match to compete in," Alex said, heading for the ring. Little did anyone know, those were going to be some of the last words Alex said to anyone.

* * *

Alex and Miz's match had been a back-and-forth bout that had been going on for the past seven minutes. The fans in attendance were glued to the edges of their seats and so were many of the Superstars and Divas watching backstage. Every punch and every kick the two in the ring exchanged kept everyone guessing on who would win. There were even some members of the roster that were placing bets.

"I'm betting 50 dollars that Miz wins," David Otunga said.

"Are you nuts Otunga? Alex has been dominating since halfway through the match. I'm matching your 50 dollars for Alex," John Morrison said.

Soon the locker room was abuzz with many of the Superstars and even some of the Divas betting on who they thought was going to win. There was no clear cut way to tell, so they all kept watching the match on one of the TVs that was backstage.

Back in the ring, the match had spilled outside and the two were fighting near the announcer's table. Alex had hit Miz with a SuperKick that stunned him. She then remembered that in her script, that during her match with Miz, she was supposed to do a moonsault that would put him through the announcer's table. So she went to work clearing the table of all of its equipment. Once she finished that, she put the Miz on top of the table and then went to back into the ring to climb one of the turnbuckles closest to the table. Throwing up both of the hand signs for her brothers, she took a breath and jumped off the turnbuckle expecting to land on top of Miz. But what happened instead shocked everyone in attendance: the table wasn't set up right and couldn't handle having bodies go through it, so when Alex landed after Miz had rolled out of the way, the table broke and one of the larger pieces pierced her chest and poked out of her back. Seeing this, no one could move or make a sound until one fan screamed. Then it seemed like all hell had broken loose. Fans were running around and trying to find exits to leave the arena as soon as possible, the WWE staff ringside were running and trying to get the medics to come down as fast as they could, and the roster backstage was in shock. Some of the roster members had broke down and started to cry because they were seeing what could be Alex dying in front of their eyes, others were just frozen in shock at what had happened. No one was more emotional than Matt, Jeff, AJ, Kaitlyn, and Alex's other friends on the roster. It seemed like they couldn't move at first until Matt and Jeff took off running for the ring to try to save Alex. They were nearly down the ramp when the medics on-site rushed past them with their sister on a stretcher, the foreboding piece of the announcer's table still jutting out of her chest. Backstage, people were in a frenzy to leave while some others kept trying to go towards Alex. AJ and Kaitlyn were some of the people that tried to go to Alex, but were stopped by the medics once they got her to the ambulance.

Matt and Jeff soon made their way back to the locker room to get their bags and head to their car, with the Miz following closely behind them.

"Matt, Jeff, where are you two going?" AJ said, barely suppressing her sobs.

"We're going to the hospital they're taking Alex to. We just want to be there when the doctors deliver their verdict on her condition," Matt said, fighting back tears.

"Can we go with you? We don't feel like going to the hotel," Kaitlyn said, tears making her eyeliner run down her face.

"Sure. Get your bags and let's go," Jeff said, around numerous sobs that were threatening to come out of him.

AJ and Kaitlyn quickly ran to the Divas locker room and got their bags after telling the people that stopped them where they were going. Soon word spread that the Hardys, AJ, and Kaitlyn were all heading to the hospital, and soon they were joined by Melina, John Morrison and Cena, Lita, Trish Stratus, Candice Michelle, Maria, Zack Ryder, Daniel Bryan, Cody Rhodes, Ted Dibiase, Ashley Massaro, Mickie James, Chris Jericho, Derrick Bateman, Evan Bourne, CM Punk, and the Miz, who was feeling guilty that what happened may have been his fault. None of them cared that they were still in their ring attire, all that mattered was getting to the hospital as fast as they could.

* * *

The ambulance that was carrying Alex had made it to the hospital minutes before the group coming to see Alex got there. Once everyone got there, they all ran inside and signed in waiting for news on Alex's condition. They were doing everything from crying to nervously pacing around in circles. No one would've been prepared to hear if Alex was going to die. Soon a surgeon, whose scrubs were covered in blood, came out and called for people there to see Alex, so he was shocked to see that a large group of people had stood and walked towards him.

"I'm Alex's oldest brother Matt. Is my sister going to be OK?" Matt asked the doctor.

"Mr. Hardy, there wasn't much we could do. The table fragment that went through your sister pierced her heart and punctured one of her lungs. We did everything we could, but there was nothing we could do. You can still see her, but she doesn't have much time left. Again, I'm sorry," the surgeon said, hanging his head.

These were the words none of the people there for Alex wanted to hear, so after hearing the surgeon say this, everyone had simultaneously broken down and cried hysterically, no one more than Matt and Jeff who were hugging each other tightly, afraid to let the other go. After some time, Lita wiped her face and said, around a sob, "Guys, we can't just stand here and cry like this. The surgeon said we still have time to talk to Alex. Let's go do that before she's gone."

"Ames is right Matt. We should at least go see Alex one last time while she's still breathing," Jeff said, pulling away from Matt.

All Matt could do was mechanically nod his head and go to the room the surgeon told them Alex was in. But as soon as everyone saw Alex, they all started to silently cry: she had an oxygen tank on that was giving her oxygen to keep her alive, she was hooked up to an EKG machine that showed that her heartbeat was very weak, and they saw what looked like bandages covering her chest in the area where she got impaled by the piece of wood from the table. It seemed like no one seemed courageous to go in until Candice pushed her way through the group and walked in to sit by Alex.

"Alex? Alex? It's me, Candice," Candice said, tearing up again.

Turning her head slowly, Alex looked at Candice and smiled weakly, saying, "Hey Candi. I'm guessing I look horrible right now."

"You don't look that bad. You just need a bath is all," Candice said, smiling at her own joke.

"Yeah. I guess I do. Do you know where my brothers and the others are? I want them to be here," Alex said, looking around.

"We're right here Alex," Matt and Jeff said, as they and the others walked in to be with Alex.

"Hey Matty, hey Jeffro. I'm guessing that everyone's upset right now. I'd be upset too. Now I wish I hadn't done that moonsault," Alex said.

"It wasn't your fault. You were just doing what was scripted to happen. If anything, I should've gotten off the table and pushed you down into the ring. I felt the table wobble under me, but I-I-" Miz managed to say before he broke down crying.

"Mikey, it wasn't your fault either. Accidents happen, and sadly this one had to have horrible consequences. I don't want you to beat yourself over this," Alex said.

Cody walked over to Alex's bed and dropped down on his knees near Alex, grabbing her right hand.

"I can't believe this is happening right now. Just when we finally went on our third date the other week too. I don't know what I'll do now," Cody said crying.

"Cody, it'll be fine. You've still got the others here for you. I don't want you to get depressed because I might not live through this. That goes for all of you guys. If I don't live through this, I want you guys to live on. Live each day to the fullest because you never know when life will be taken from you," Alex said.

"But Alex-," Mickie started to say, before Alex cut her off. "No buts. I need you guys to do this for me. You can't go through life mourning one person being gone. I may not be with you guys physically after tonight, but I will always be with you all in spirit," Alex said, as she started to tear up, her voice got weaker, and the EKG indicated that her heartbeat had gotten dangerously low.

Everyone in the group didn't know what to say at first. They all had identical looks of shock and sadness frozen on their faces until Chris stepped forward and said, "OK Alex. I'll make sure to live life for you. I'll even get your name tattooed on my arm surrounded by a design you'll love." One by one, everyone made similar proclamations that made Alex feel better and smile more.

Moving to both sides of Alex, Matt and Jeff hugged their sister and both said, "Alex, you've been one of the greatest people to ever come into our lives. We didn't think we'd ever have another person make us so happy. Then we adopted you and things got so much better. We'll gladly honor your last request."

Smiling at everyone in the room, Alex smiled and as her eyes slid closed she said, "Thanks everyone. I…love…you…all….." Those were the last words that Alex said as her heart stopped beating and she died, in the arms of her brothers.

Hearing the flatline of the EKG, AJ, Lita, Cody, Kaitlyn, and Candice were the first to cry. Soon the room Alex was in was filled with shouting and crying from the people that had all just lost one of the most important people in their lives. The doctors came in and took Alex's now dead body out of the room, causing Matt and Jeff to join in the crying of their friends. At this point, no one knew what to do. All they could do was just mourn the fact that the youngest person in known professional wrestling history had died in an accident. After this day, no one's lives were ever going to be the same.

**I won't even lie when I'm saying that I nearly cried myself during the typing of the last part of this first chapter. But I promise, the mood of the story will change in the later chapters. Read and review and stay tuned for chapter 2. =)**


	2. The Send Off

**Like I said at the end of the first chapter of this story, this story will get happier in the next few chapters. I hope you guys enjoy so far. =)**

The next few days seemed to be a tormenting eternity. The news that Alexis Hardy had died during the taping of a WWE show had the world in an uproar. An interrogation of the people that helped set up the arena found that one of the crew members got careless and forgot to properly set up the announcer's table. Vince took immediate action by suspending the crew member for a few months, but the disciplinary action Vince took wasn't enough to help heal the wounds that people had to know that Alex Hardy was dead just because some crew member was careless and lazy when preparing the area where the WWE Superstars and Divas had to compete. It seemed like people all over the world were mourning Alex being gone, but no one was more upset that Alex was gone than her family and her closest friends. Vince actually had a meeting to discuss when the 10-bell salute for Alex would be conducted, which was attended by Superstars and Divas that liked and respected Alex as well as those who seemed to dislike her. It was decided that the next episode of Monday Night RAW would be a tribute episode for Alex, which everyone agreed to.

Next week on Monday Night RAW, the wheels were in motion to have the tribute show for Alex. All through the night, video packages and Alex's matches, along with interviews by the roster, would be shown all through the night. The backstage area was filled with an unbelievable air of tension and sadness. The cameramen showed the fans sitting out in the arena how the roster backstage was coping. Many of the people that were considered to be Alex's friends were hugging each other as tears silently streamed down their faces. The time came for the 10-bell salute when AJ and Kaitlyn were walking around the backstage area trying to find Matt and Jeff until they bumped into Wade Barrett and Drew McIntyre.

"Hey Wade, hey Drew. Have either one of you guys seen Matt and Jeff around? It's time for the 10-bell salute and we need them to be out there with us," AJ said.

"I think the last time I saw them they were sitting in the locker room. Do you two want us to help get them out there?" Wade asked.

"Yes please. They have to be there. For Alex," AJ said, fighting back a sob.

The four went to the locker room to find Matt and Jeff when they found them sitting outside, hugging each other and silently sobbing.

"Matt? Jeff? Come on guys. They're about to do the salute for Alex," AJ said.

"We know. And we're not going," Matt said, around a sob.

"What? Why not?" Kaitlyn asked.

"We can't go out there. People are gonna be expecting us to be strong and not break down once they start to ring the bell," Matt said.

"That's not true. Everyone knows that this is going to difficult for you two to go through. Especially since you two have to deal with her funeral in a few more days," AJ said.

"Don't you think we're aware of that? Well, what do you guys think we should do?" Matt asked.

"I'll tell you what you and Jeff should do. You two should be out there to help the other members on the roster peacefully mourn Alex's passing. It won't be easy, but you guys will feel a lot better about it," Drew said.

Looking up at the four people who nodded at what Drew said, Matt took a deep breath and, helping Jeff to his feet, walked with the four to the top of the ramp where the rest of the roster was gathered. AJ, Kaitlyn, Drew, Wade, Matt, and Jeff pushed their way through the crowd to stand with their friends. Matt peeked out of the corner of his eye and saw that Cody was crying and leaning on Ted, who was rubbing his friend's back, along with Dustin, better known as Goldust. He also took the time to look at each of his friends and saw that they all had mixed emotions, some were crying already while some were being strong and holding back their tears. The fans in attendance all had signs commemorating Alex's career as a wrestler, as well as some that showed the side of her away from the ring. Seeing this had gripped Matt's heart and he just held onto Jeff as the younger Hardy continued to cry for his sister.

It was soon time to begin the tribute show. Howard Finkel came to the top of the ramp and cleared his throat before saying, "Ladies and gentlemen of the WWE and of the WWE Universe, please let us unite in celebrating the life of Alexis Kiara Hardy. She was more than a wrestler. She was also a sister, a daughter, a girlfriend, a caring friend, an aunt, a granddaughter, and a niece. Every night, she came down to the ring with the intent of putting on a good show for her loyal and dedicated fans, many of whom saw her as a hero and an inspiration. Her physical body may be gone, but she will always be with us in spirit. So now, please stand and join us in a moment of silence as we toll the bell 10 times." Lowering the microphone, Howard gave the timekeeper to begin with ringing the bell. The cameras panned around the arena to show that some of the fans were crying while others were consoling those around them. When the cameras panned to show the Superstars and Divas, it showed that some were crying as well while others had bowed their heads while some others were kneeling on the ground, sending up silent prayers for Alex. With each bell toll, Matt felt what seemed like a bit of weight being lifted off his chest as he comforted Jeff, who was still crying. He just had a feeling that Alex being dead didn't feel permanent, but moreso a temporary state. After the tenth toll, Howard thanked the fans and the roster and Vince took the microphone saying that they would now air a video package in tribute of Alex. Everyone's attention was drawn to the Titantron as a video package highlighting Alex at each point in her career was shown. Once the video finished, everyone was dismissed to the back. One by one, the members of the roster were being pulled aside to be interviewed to give their feelings on having known Alex. The rest of the night flew by in a blur as matches happened and more video packages were shown. After the show was over, Matt, Jeff, AJ, and Kaitlyn went to Vince's office. After knocking, they went in to see Vince sitting in his chair looking over pictures of Alex that had been taken of her in action and at appearances.

"Good evening you four. Is there something I can do for you four?" Vince asked.

"Yes. We'd like for you grant us our releases," Matt said.

"What? What are you talking about Matt?" Vince asked, clearly confused.

"We want to be released from the company. We can't be here knowing that Alex won't be with us," Matt said.

"Are you sure that this is what you want?" Vince asked.

"Yes. We may come back in the future, but we just need time away from the ring," Matt said.

"If this is really what you want, then I wish you four the best of luck in the future," Vince said.

"Thanks Vince. Let's go guys," Matt said, as he, his friends, and his brother left, unaware that they were being watched.

* * *

Alex's funeral had to be the hardest thing Matt and Jeff ever had to go through. Their friends and family back in Cameron seemed to be taking Alex's death the hardest. None of the Hardys or their friends seemed to be themselves without Alex around. Things seemed dull without Alex. Everyone seemed to be in a state of misery. No one laughed, no played, and no one did the things the Hardys had been known for. Alex's bedroom was left as it was the day she had went to the RAW show where she had died. Everyone went by the room and would stand in the doorway, opening and closing their eyes, in the hope that she would just pop out of her closet and yell "Surprise! I got you with my ninja skills!" It had been a few weeks since Alex had died and Matt and Jeff still couldn't shake it that their sister was gone. AJ and Kaitlyn visited often and neither of the two seemed happy either. One night, AJ and Kaitlyn were there on one of their visits and were sitting in the living room with Matt, Jeff, and the other Hardys. They were all just blankly staring at an episode of 'Supernatural' when they heard something that sounded like a girl singing.

_'Twas brilig, and the slithy toves _

_ Did gyre and gimble in the wabe: _

_ All mimsy were the borogroves, _

_ And the mome raths outgrabe._

Looking around, Kaitlyn asked, "Reby, Beth, was that one of you guys singing just now?"

"Singing? What are you talking about Kait?" Reby asked.

"I could've sworn I heard something that sounded like a female sin-" She was cut off by the same voice singing the same song again. "Shh. You guys hear it now, right?"

Craning their necks, one by one, everyone soon heard what Kaitlyn was talking about.

"Daddy, I'm scared. Where's the singing coming from?" Alyssia said, hugging her father, Gilbert Hardy.

"I don't know sweetie. It sounds like it's right here in this room, but no one is singing," Gilbert said, looking around.

Leaping from his seat on the floor, Matt said, "Whoever you are, this isn't funny. Show yourself now!"

Soon everyone heard a laugh that sounded eerily like his sister's. He looked around, expecting Alex to sleepily stagger into the room, so he was surprised when one-by-one, everyone in the living room started to scream. "Guys? Why are y'all screaming? What's the big de-" Matt's words got caught in his throat as he turned around and saw, sitting on top of their entertainment system, in the short-sleeved black and purple dress she was buried in with the addition to a pair of purple, pink, and white wings, was their friend and sister Alex Hardy.

Smiling and kicking her feet around, which were covered in a pair of ballet flats, Alex asked, "Hey Matty. Hey guys. How's it hanging?"

**I'll bet no one saw this twist coming. I actually remembered the Eddie Guerrero tribute episode of RAW where they had the 10-bell salute for Eddie. I had to watch the vid again because I had no clue how to make this part more emotional, and needless to say, I nearly started to cry after seeing it again after 7 years. Read and review like always. =)**


	3. The Deal

**In advance, I apologize if it seems like a lot is going on in this chapter. I've had the ideas in place for this chapter in my mind for days, trying to sort out how I was going to type this up. So I hope you guys like this. =)**

"Alex? My god, is that really you?" Matt asked after a period of confusion and shock.

"Of course it's me Matty. Who else would I be, the Grinch in disguise here to steal away you guys' Christmas?" Alex said, smiling and leaping down from on top of the entertainment system.

"But this is impossible. Me, Jeff, and a lot of the others were in the hospital when you died. We saw when that announcer's table broke wrong and you were impaled by that huge piece of table," Matt said, trying to wrap his mind around what was happening right now.

He had actually been holding his sister in his arms when she died, so how the hell could she be walking and talking right in front of him and his family? And where did she get the wings from? While Matt was still processing everything that was happening, AJ, Kaitlyn, Skylar, Alyssia, Ryuken, Jiang-Tsai, Mokuba, Aelita, and Alistair all leapt and ran up to Alex, giving her a huge group hug. But they were shocked to see that they had passed through her body. Stepping back, they all had similar looks of confusion on their faces. They were expecting to be able to just hug Alex like they always did, so they were trying to piece things together as to how it seemed as though they couldn't even touch her.

Looking around at her friends and siblings' faces had Alex laughing. When she was finally able to stop, she took a breath and said, "I'll bet you guys are wondering why it seemed like you guys couldn't touch me just now right?"

"That's a bit of an understatement. I'm beyond confused, even more than when I watched 'Inception' through for the first time. Would you care to explain things to us?" AJ said, taking her seat back on the floor with Kaitlyn and the others.

"Well, it's a bit of a long story, so I just hope you guys are up for it all. So, the whole time I was slowly dying, I was wishing I could turn back time just so that I wouldn't have to be lying on a hospital gurney or hear you guys cry and scream over me dying. Weird thing is that it felt like a while before I passed on, so when I finally did, I was sent up to Heaven. I know that Heaven's supposed to be a peaceful place, but all I could do was focus on you guys down here grieving over me being dead. And you would not believe how much it was breaking my heart to actually have to sit through a 10-bell salute and a funeral for me. I cried so much and the concern from some of the other angels around me was so strong, that it had actually brought Jesus down to where I was. He saw me crying and then when he spoke to me, needless to say I was shocked. And what he told me next had me excited and overflowing with joy," Alex said, eyes glistening.

"What did he say, Alex?" Gilbert asked, holding Alyssia and Alistair in his lap.

"He asked me if I had missed being on Earth even after being dead for two weeks. And I pretty much just broke and told that I missed everyone and that I had wanted a second chance. So after hearing my pleas, he agreed, but under one condition," Alex said.

"What was the condition, Lexi-cat?" Jeff asked.

"He told me that in order to get my second chance, I have to help you four. It would appear that while I was dead, you guys quit the WWE. Why the hell would you guys do something so fucking stupid?" Alex asked, hands on her hips.

"Alex, I'm sure you'd quit too if you were in our shoes. I mean, we didn't exactly feel comfortable working anymore, knowing you wouldn't be with us," Kaitlyn said.

"That's still not a damn good reason to quit. You guys didn't heed my dying wish. When I died, I wasn't bullshitting with you guys when I said I wanted you guys to live on for me."

"But Alex-" "But Alex, nothing!" Alex said, cutting off AJ. Before AJ could say anything else, Alex said, "You guys may not like this, but you guys have to get your jobs back. It's part of the stipulations on how I can get my second chance."

"How exactly do us four getting our jobs back relate to you being able to brought back to life?" AJ asked, confusion evident on her face.

"OK, you guys may find this hard to believe, but it's what Jesus told me that will get me my second chance."

"Which is?"

"In order for me to get my second chance at life, two of the four of you guys have to win a championship belt of some sort. Only then will I be able to come back and be with you guys again."

"OK, call me confused, but what if you do get your second chance? Everyone knows you're dead. Hell, the whole damn world has seen the video footage of the wrestling spot that took your life. What exactly do you think people are gonna think when they see the recently deceased Alex Hardy walking among them?" Matt asked.

"I asked him that same question and what he told me was that he would actually turn back time to the day I died minutes before I did the moonsault that'll cause me to die. He said that he'd influence Mikey to get off the table when he feels it starting to wobble and push me into the ring to avert what happens next."

"That's the most confusing yet brilliant thing I've ever heard in my life. But quite frankly, my confusion can just take a backseat. We have you back now and that's all that matters," Reby said.

"I agree. Was Jesus specific when he said which four of us had to win a championship?" Matt asked.

"No. All he said was that as long as two of you guys can win a championship belt, that would be enough for him to show that I should get my second chance because you guys will be doing what I asked you guys to do as I died."

After a few minutes of letting all of what Alex just told them sink in, neither Matt, Jeff, AJ, nor Kaitlyn knew what to say until AJ stood up and said, "OK Alex. If it'll get you a second chance to be here, then I'll go back to the WWE. And I will do everything in my power to win either the Divas championship or the Women's championship."

"I'm right with you AJ. You can count me in too Alex," Kaitlyn said, standing beside AJ.

"Thanks you two. Matty, Jeffro, what about you two?"

"Alex, what you've been telling us is definitely a lot to take in. What with you right here in front of us and telling us that you could come back and be alive again. But you don't even need to ask. I'll go back and I'll win a championship for you sis," Matt said.

"Me too Alex. I'm sure Vince will take us back if we ask. Then all we'd have to do is bide our time and wait for chances at the championships of our choosing," Jeff said.

"Thanks you guys. Now if you guys will excuse me, I want to go somewhere else. But don't worry, I'll be back. If I'm not here when you guys all wake up tomorrow morning, just call my name and I'll be here," Alex said, preparing to leave.

"Alex wait! Before you go, I just want you to answer one question for us," Jeff said.

"Sure Jeffro, what is it?"

"Are you a ghost now?"

Laughing, Alex shook her head and said, "No big bro. In case you didn't notice, I've got a pair of wings, meaning that I'm an angel. A guardian angel for my friends and family," before she vanished, leaving behind a house of amazed and happy Hardys, AJ, and Kaitlyn.

* * *

The night his girlfriend died had to be one of the worst nights of Cody Rhodes's life. He had felt like he was actually going to be able to get over her being gone, but the fact that he might never meet another girl like Alex had Cody feeling depressed with every day that passed. Cody still wrestled and he did what Alex wanted him to, but he still had a gaping hole in his heart where Alex used to be. He was lying in his bed in his home in Georgia, trying to sleep. It seemed to be a routine he had fallen into as far as going to sleep: he'd look at pictures of him and Alex together, watch videos of some of what he felt were her best matches, and then he'd lay down in the hopes that he'd at least have a peaceful dream of he and Alex together.

As Cody laid in bed, he rolled over on his side and took a look at his phone background, which was a picture of he and Alex together at San Diego Comic-Con. He smiled at the memories he had of that day and, fighting back tears, put his phone on his bedside table and rolled over on his side to try falling asleep.

"Oh Alex. Life is so cruel. Why did you have to die while doing what you love? I'd give anything to see you again, to hold you in my arms again, to kiss you again, to tell you that I love you again," Cody said, halfway asleep.

Cody was nearly asleep when he had felt two hands, one resting on his forehead and the other on his shoulder. Feeling this contact, he sprung up in bed, looking all around his room. Deciding that he was just imagining things, he laid back down and tried going back to sleep again, when he felt the same hand rub his head just like Alex had a habit of doing sometimes. Instead of opening his eyes in fear of losing this sensation, he kept his eyes closed and sleepily said, "Alex, I know you're up in Heaven watching me right now and I know this sounds crazy of me to say, but it feels like you're right here beside me. If this really is you, at least wrap an arm around me. It'll help ease my sorrows." As soon as the words left Cody's mouth, he felt an arm wrap around his shoulders and pull him closer into another body that was in bed with him. Inhaling, he noticed that whoever was in bed with him had the same scent of sweet pea body spray and a faint scent of paint. Automatically, it registered in his mind that this had to be Alex in bed beside him, so, smiling, he moved closer to the other body and was gently kissed on his forehead as he fell asleep being comforted by this guardian angel.

* * *

Alex had decided to pay Cody a visit to see how her boyfriend was faring. He still seemed very depressed and sad that she was dead, and those thoughts were confirmed she heard Cody talking about how unfair it was that she had died during a match. It hurt her very deeply to see Cody like this, so she decided to go towards him and, focusing intently, she rubbed his head and shoulder the way he loved for her to. As soon as he jerked up in bed, she lost focus and turned into her ethereal form again. It hurt Alex to no end that Cody seemed lonely without her, so she decided to visit Cody to reassure him that she was still there with him spiritually. Hearing Cody's pleas, Alex climbed onto his bed beside him and wrapped an arm around him, just the way she would usually do so whenever they decided to sleep together. She focused again and pulled him closer to her and kissed Cody very gently on his forehead. As she watched Cody smile, she was filled with an incredible warmth and sweetly said, "Good night my dearest Link. May luck be on our side so that you can get your Princess Zelda back soon."

**I was actually planning to end this chapter after Alex left from her family. But, I kept getting this feeling (glares at Alex) that I should include a bit of how Cody was dealing with Alex being dead. I'm pleased that I decided to add the last four paragraphs because I feel it'll help with the story in later chapters. As always, read and review please. =)**


	4. The Meeting

**I am really pleased with how this chapter turned out. It's got exactly what I wanted to have in it. I hope you guys enjoy it. =)**

The next day, Matt, Jeff, AJ, and Kaitlyn packed their duffel bags and boarded a plane that was leaving from North Carolina and was heading to Connecticut. Matt had called Vince earlier in the day about meeting so that he and the others could talk over the terms for their new contracts. The flight to Connecticut lasted five hours and as soon as the four got off the plane and got their luggage from the baggage claim, they rented a car and headed to WWE Corporate Headquarters. Upon arrival, they went in and told the receptionist about their appointment with Mr. McMahon. The receptionist checked them in and told them which room to head to.

Making their way to Vince's office, the group of four were surprised by Alex appearing hanging upside down and yelling "BOO!", causing the four to scream.

"Damn it Alex! You trying to kill us?" Matt said, grabbing his chest.

"Not at all Matty. I just decided to give you guys a good surprise this lovely Tuesday morning. So you guys are really gonna go through with this? You guys are really willing to get your jobs back for me?" Alex asked.

"Of course we are Lexi. Most people may not be able to understand why, but we want to do this for you. If wrestling again means that we can get you back, then we're all for it. I just hope that we can win the championships so that you can get your second chance," Jeff said.

"Thanks you guys. I just wonder what Vince will have you guys do once you all re-sign. There's a SmackDown taping tonight and I just wonder what he has planned for the returning Matt and Jeff Hardy, AJ Lee, and Kaitlyn," Alex said, in thought.

"Knowing Vince, he might actually try to have us give some big emotional speech about having lost you and how your last wish was for us to fight on in your name," Matt said.

"Could be. I'm just wondering if anyone will be able to see me. Usually the only way stuff like this works is if the spirit has some kind of deep, positive emotional connection with the person they go to. Maybe no one will notice I'm walking among the living," Alex said.

"Why wouldn't you want other people to see you? Do you not have any idea how happy everyone would be?" AJ asked.

"AJ, I think the reason why Alex is wondering about this is so that if other people besides us can see her, then they won't start freaking out or anything major like that. The last thing we need is for people to think that the dead are walking among the living," Kaitlyn said.

"Huh. I guess you're right about that Kait," AJ said.

After walking on and talking for a few more minutes, the four and Alex made it to Vince's office.

"Well you guys, this is it," Matt said. "On the other side of these doors is the one man who has the power to let us work to bring our sister back. You guys ready?"

"I'm ready," Jeff said.

"Ready," Kaitlyn said.

"Shreddy," AJ said, which earned laughs from the group.

"Good luck you guys. I'll be waiting right here for you guys to come out with the news," Alex said.

Nodding, Matt opened the door to Vince's office and, stepping in with his brother and their newest friends, they made their way up to Vince's desk.

* * *

"Cody, are you feeling OK?" Ted asked.

"Of course I am, Teddy. Why wouldn't I be?" Cody asked, smiling.

"Well, you've had that big ass smile on your face ever since you've been with me today and you seem to be thinking about something," Ted said.

"Oh really? I hadn't really noticed. I guess I just had a really peaceful night's sleep last night," Cody said, remembering everything from the previous night when he was in bed.

"Well, I'm glad that you were able to get some peaceful sleep. Did you have a dream about you and Alex together?" Ted asked.

"You could say that," Cody said, which only seemed to make him smile wider.

"OK, is it just me or does it seem like Cody's way too happy for a Tuesday morning? Last time I saw him this happy was when he got that Zelda game he wanted for his Wii," Amy said, walking over to where Ted and Cody had been sitting in the hotel lobby with Trish and Maria.

"You're not imagining things, Amy. I'm actually getting kind of worried," Ted said.

"You mind telling us about what's got you in all smiles today?" Maria asked.

"It's nothing all that major guys. I just slept really peacefully and well last night. That's all it is," Cody said.

"If you say so. You guys ready to go train before the tapings tonight?" Trish asked.

"Sure. Let's go," Cody said, heading for the door and leaving his friends behind.

"OK. That was a bit awkward and weird," Maria said.

"That's putting it lightly. Ted, what's up with Cody? With the way he was smiling, you'd think he just saw Alex again," Amy said.

"Any guess you three have is as good as any guess I have," Ted said. "This is the happiest I've seen him in a while and I find it weird that he does a 180 from being upset yesterday to being the picture of happiness."

"I don't know what it could be, but whatever it is, I hope it can help Cody stay happy. Next to Matt, Jeff, AJ, and Kaitlyn, he was one of the main people that took Alex's death the hardest," Amy said, smiling in Cody's direction.

* * *

Cody was standing outside the hotel doors waiting for Ted and the others to come so they could all head to the gym together, so while he waited, he reached in one of the side pockets of his duffel bag and pulled out a feather that was purple, pink, and white. 'Alex, last night, you gave me a gift that assures me that part of you is still here with us. I just wish there was a way we could bring you back to life,' Cody thought. He was so wrapped up in his thoughts that he hadn't even noticed that Candice, Melina, and John Morrison had came up beside him.

"Hey Cody. What're you holding?" Candice asked.

Jumping, Cody turned around to see that it was just his friends there with him. "Oh hey you three. It's nothing much. Just a feather that I, uh, found last night," he said.

"Can I see it? I've always liked the feel of feathers," Candice said.

"Sure, just be careful with it. It's pretty special to me," Cody said, smiling and blushing.

"OK," Candice said, taking the feather as Cody handed it to her. "Wow, it's so pretty. It's bigger than anything I've seen on any bird before, the coloring is really pretty, and it smells-Wait," she said as she took another sniff at the feather. "Sweet pea and paint. Only Alex ever had a smell like this. Cody, when did you get this?" Candice asked.

"Um, I got, uh, last night. Why do you ask?" Cody asked nervously.

"Where'd you get it from?" Candice asked, curiosity evident in her voice.

"I actually woke up this morning and it was on my pillow," Cody said, hesitantly.

"That's kinda strange," Candice said.

"Why do you say that Candice? It's just a feather after all. Cody probably just found it yesterday, put it on his pillow when he went to sleep, and woke up this morning thinking he found it there," Melina said.

"I'm saying it because this feather has the same exact scent Alex always had. Here, take a sniff if you don't believe me," Candice said, sticking the feather under Melina's nose first and then John's.

"Sweet pea and paint? That's crazy. Alex is the only person I've ever known that could get those two smells to work together. Cody, is there something you aren't telling us?" John asked.

Cody looked around at the three of his friends and immediately started to feel panicked. 'Oh god. What should I do? Should I tell them about Alex? Maybe if I just slowly walk forward, I can take the feather and run away as fast as I can,' Cody thought. As he tried to put his plan in motion, Candice saw what he had in mind and walked over to a nearby storm drain.

"Cody, I'm giving you one chance. Either you tell us where this came from, or you'll never see it again," Candice said, holding the feather over the storm drain.

As Cody tried to step forward again, everyone heard a voice yell "Stop it!". Looking around, they didn't know what to think. They all could've sworn that they heard Alex yelling, so when they saw that it was nobody, Candice went back to her previous position. Again, they all heard the same voice yell "Stop it!", so looking around, they again saw nothing until Melina and Candice had started to scream while John seemed frozen in shock. Cody felt confused, so he looked around and was surprised to see Alex standing less than five feet behind him. He had to fight everything in him that wanted to run towards Alex and scoop her up into a hug.

Once the girls had stopped screaming, they walked forward cautiously to stand in front of Alex with John and Cody coming up close behind them.

"Lexi-cat? Is that you?" Candice asked.

"Of course it's me Candi. Who else would I be? Edward Scissorhands?" Alex said smiling at her friends.

"But this can't be happening. We were at the hospital when you had died. We were at your funeral and we saw your casket get buried. How can this be happening?" John asked.

"I can't explain that right now, but I can say that you guys will be able to get an explanation of all this from my brothers, AJ, and Kaitlyn. They're the only ones that can work at fixing this," Alex said.

"What are you saying? Are you saying that Matt, Jeff, AJ, and Kaitlyn are coming back?" Melina asked, hope in her voice.

"I hope so Mel," Alex said.

Blinking, Cody noticed that Alex appeared to be fading. "Alex, what's wrong with you? You look like you're disappearing," Cody said worriedly.

Looking down at her hands, Alex saw what Cody had meant. "Don't worry, it's no big deal. It just means that Matt and the others are calling me back to them," Alex said, reassuringly.

"Alex wait! You can't leave just yet! We just got to see you again!" Candice said, rushing to Alex.

"It'll be fine Candi. Really guys, I'll be OK. I'm just going back to Matt and Jeff now. That's all,' Alex said smiling.

"But why do you have to go back to them? Can't you stay a little longer?" Candice asked.

"Things'll be fine Candi. If my guess is right as to why I'm being called back, then you guys'll be able to see me again. Just be patient with things," Alex said, almost completely gone.

"Alex," Melina said, before she, Candice, John, and Cody ran forwards and hugged what was left of Alex before she had completely disappeared. The four looked in the center of their group to see that Alex was gone, but in the spot where she was were three more feathers like the one Cody was holding. Bending over, Candice, John, and Melina each took a feather while Candice gave Cody back his.

"Wow. I can't believe what I just saw," John said, still in shock.

"I can't either babe. But it happened. Alex was standing right here less than five feet from us all and we were able to wrap our arms around her," Melina said.

"I just wonder what she was talking about when she said we'll be able to see her again," John said.

"I don't know what it means either, but one thing's for sure: She's back here with us and that's all that matters. We have one of the most important people in our lives back here with us and she's an angel on top of that. I just wonder if anyone else knows," Candice said, clutching her feather to her chest. Little did the four outside know was that someone in the hotel lobby saw everything that happened outside.

* * *

"Where is she? She said she'd be out here waiting for us," Matt said, pacing around in circles.

"Matt, I really don't think all of this pacing will get her to come back to us any quicker. Why don't you just have a seat and wait for her with us?" AJ said.

"I can't, AJ. I'm just so excited to tell Lexi the good news," Matt said.

"We all are, but if you don't stop your pacing, then you're gonna end up going through the floor," Jeff said.

"There's no way that could happen, Jeff. This floor is too strong. Plus, aren't you ready to tell Lexi the good news?" Matt said.

"What good news would that be, Matty?" Alex asked, appearing in the seat next to Jeff, startling everyone.

"Sis, could you please stop doing that? I don't usually get scared easily, but you just popping up out of nowhere all the time is starting to frighten me," Jeff said.

"Sorry Jeffro. It's just how things are with angels and ghosts. We just randomly appear out of thin air when we're called somewhere," Alex said.

"You can explain that later. Right now, we've got good news for you," Matt said.

"What's the news?" Alex said, looking at her brothers and her friends, who had all started smiling.

"We got our jobs back. We start back tonight on the SmackDown taping," Matt said, excitedly.

"Really? That's great! Now all you guys have to do is be patient and wait for your title shots," Alex said happily.

"I know. That's probably gonna be the most time-consuming thing to do, but we're willing to do it for you," Kaitlyn said, smiling at Alex.

"Thanks you guys. You four are truly two of the best brothers and two of the best friends a person, or angel in my case, could wish for," Alex said, smiling. Then doing something none of them saw coming, she hugged the four of them, only this time, they didn't pass through her, which had shocked the group of four.

"Alex, you're not passing through us like the night we first saw you," AJ said, smiling.

"That's because I'm focusing. I found that when I focus, I can touch living people and objects," Alex said smiling.

"That's so awesome. You have no idea how happy this makes us to know that we can hug our angel sister," Matt said, smiling through tears.

As the four were still hugging Alex, Alex let a few tears slip herself. 'Tonight's the night that's a step in the direction that will hopefully get me my second chance. I just hope these four can succeed," Alex thought.

**As you guys can see, more people are starting to find out that Alex's angel is walking among them. I've got a really good idea in mind for one of my later chapters that involves Alex's friends, Matt, and Jeff, so I'm hoping that I can set the story up so that the idea I have in mind flows along with it. Read and review please. =)**


	5. The Return

**This chapter is mainly focusing on Matt, Jeff, AJ, and Kaitlyn making their re-deubt, and also it's revealed who saw Alex when she was talking with Candice, Melina, John, and Cody. Hope you guys enjoy. =)**

Later that night on SmackDown, Matt, Jeff, AJ, and Kaitlyn arrived backstage before the taping of the night's show began. As soon as everyone saw the four walking through the backstage area, a lot of the people had looks of shock on their faces. The last they had seen of the four was the night of the memorial episode of RAW for Alex, and a day after the show, they found out that the four had filed for their releases. So it was a bit surprising for everyone to see the group of four again after a month had passed. The first ones to notice Matt and the others arrive were Trish and Chris.

"Oh my god! Matt, Jeff, AJ, Kaitlyn, what are you guys doing here?" Trish asked, hugging each of her friends.

"Yeah. We thought you guys had given up wrestling after Alex died last month," Chris said.

"Well, we couldn't really stay away from the ring, so we decided to talk to Vince about getting new contracts and re-debuting on tonight's show," Matt said.

"That's awesome. Seems like the roster got boring after you guys left. What with a good portion of everyone here being a normie, we needed you guys to help us keep things weird," Chris said.

"Hahaha. Nice to know that we were missed," Jeff said.

"You guys were. Do you guys all have matches tonight?" Trish asked.

"Nope. Turns out all Vince wants us to do is give a speech about being back in the ring after having time off to cope with Alex being gone," Matt said.

"That's good. No point in rushing you guys into a match so early after being gone for a month," Trish said.

"Yeah. Besides, the match card seems to be full for the night anyway. There's always next week for us to have a match," Jeff said.

"Sure is. Sounds better than having to go out and spout shit about being the best wrestler ever and then getting into a fistfight with CM Punk over it. I wish this damn feud was over already. It's killing me to have to act like so huge of a douche," Chris said.

"It's only on-screen you have to act like the world's hugest dick. Off-screen, you're the coolest friend and biggest party animal here," Matt said, laughing.

"Hahaha, true that, true that. So, do you guys want to head back to the lounge area? Everyone's there waiting for me and Trish right now, and they'll just love being able to see you guys again," said Chris.

"Sure thing. It feels like it's been ages since we last saw everyone," Matt said.

* * *

During the whole time Matt, Jeff, AJ, and Kaitlyn talked to Trish and Chris, Alex watched on and was so happy that her brothers and her friends decided to come back. She was even more happy that their friends eagerly waited for them to come back. She was about to fly over to her brothers and friends when she was stopped by someone screaming behind her.

"HOLY FUCKING SHIT!" the voice shrieked.

At first, Alex was frozen in shock. She didn't know whether to be scared that someone else had seen her or hope that whoever it was behind her had seen a giant rat or a spider. Cautiously, she turned around and saw that the origin of the shriek came from none other than Eve Torres.

"Um, this looks bad, doesn't it?" Alex said, fear evident on her face.

Eve couldn't believe what she was seeing. She didn't want to believe what she was seeing, but her eyes were not deceiving her this time. She had simply thought that when she saw Alex earlier in the day, it was just her mind playing tricks on her, so the fact that she was really seeing Alex standing less than a few feet away from her confirmed what she had seen earlier: Alexis Hardy walking among the living.

"Y-y-y-you can't b-b-b-be real. You died. I saw it with my own eyes," Eve said, getting paler with each word she said.

"I did die, but if you'd give me time to explain-" "You died! How the hell is it that you're standing a few feet away from me?!" Eve shouted, interrupting Alex.

"If you'd give me enough time to, you skinny bitch, I'd be able to talk things out-" "Don't fucking come near me! I don't know how this is possible, but it isn't natural!" Eve shouted, interrupting Alex again.

Alex couldn't take being cut off not once but twice by someone who seemed to want to make her life hell when she was alive, so she couldn't hold in her frustration anymore.

"Goddamn it woman! Would you just shut your motherfucking mouth and listen to what I have to say?!" Alex shouted, causing Eve to freeze in her tracks.

Eve stopped her frantic psycho babble after hearing Alex say this. "Thank you. Now, before you say anything else: yes, I did die. And yes, I am standing in front of you. If you want to know the skinny of why it is that I'm here, it involves my brothers, AJ, and Kaitlyn," Alex said.

"Wait, what exactly do those four have to do with you still being here?" Eve asked, still a bit freaked out about all of this.

"You can go ask one of them when you see them here. It's kinda tricky for me to go into explaining," Alex said.

"You mean, they came back? They're all actually here right now?" Eve asked.

"Agghhh! No woman, they're all still at home and the Matt, Jeff, AJ, and Kaitlyn you're gonna see here tonight are just their android clones," Alex said sarcastically, face-palming herself.

"OK, OK. Jeez, no need to be so damn sarcastic. Now I know it's really you here in front of me," Eve said, relaxing a little.

"Duuuhhh. That's what I've been trying to tell you all this time. Sheesh, and people call me a retard. When's the last time anyone's had a conversation with you?" Alex said, laughing a little.

"Well, excuse the hell out of me for being confused, but it's not everyday that I actually get the opportunity to talk to a…I don't even know what to call you, an angel, a ghost maybe?" Eve said.

"If the wings were any kind of giveaway, then you should know that I'm an angel," Alex said.

"Oh. I see now. This is still a lot to process, but I guess it's just something I'm going to be thinking about for a while," Eve said.

"It's like I told you. All you have to do is talk to my brothers about this and then everything will be explained. I know it's a lot to take in, but you'll be able to understand once Matt and Jeff explain it to you," Alex said.

"If you say so. I just can't believe it. First I see you die, and now I'm talking to your angel," Eve said.

Laughing, Alex said "Believe it. And if it makes you feel any better, I never took offense to anything you ever said or did to rag on me," before she vanished, leaving behind a shocked and amazed Eve.

* * *

"Matt! Jeff! I'm so happy to see you guys again!" Amy exclaimed as she hugged her friends.

"We're happy to see you too Ames," Matt said.

"What was it that persuaded you guys into coming back? We thought that after Alex died, you guys had just decided to give up being here," Maria said.

"I guess you could say that we had some sense talked into us that we should come back and wrestle again," Jeff said.

"Whoever it was that talked you guys into coming back, make sure to tell them I said thanks. It was getting really boring really fast without you guys around here," Amy said.

"Well, the boredom you guys were feeling can be lifted now that we're back," Jeff said.

"Yay! I'm so happy to have my friends back!" Maria said excitedly.

While the others were having a happy reunion with Matt, Jeff, AJ, and Kaitlyn, Candice, Melina, and John were watching them from a distance.

"Do you think we should go ask them about what happened earlier today?" Candice asked.

"I don't know. I mean, we can always go up to them, but then again, there's always the possibility that the minute we tell them we saw the angel of their dead sister they'll call up a padded truck to cart us off to an insane asylum," John said.

"We could at least talk to AJ and Kaitlyn about it. At the very least, they won't look at us like we're nuts," Melina said.

The three decided to walk over to where the returning four were standing and talking to some of their friends.

"Hey AJ. Is it OK if we talk to you and Kaitlyn about something? It's kinda important and we really need to talk about it," Candice said.

"Umm, sure. We'll be right back you guys," AJ said as she and Kaitlyn left with Candice, John, and Melina.

Standing in the hallway, Candice looked nervously at John and Melina. AJ and Kaitlyn were standing waiting for them to say something until Kaitlyn said "So Candice. Is there any reason in particular that you guys wanted to talk to us? Our segment out in the ring with Matt and Jeff is coming up soon."

Taking a breath, Melina said "OK. You guys might find this a bit hard to believe and a bit ridiculous, but earlier today, we saw Alex's angel. We didn't think we had really seen anything, but we were able to hug her and we got one of these after she left," as she held up one of the feathers that came from Alex's wings.

At first, AJ and Kaitlyn looked shocked until it finally registered in their minds that the reason why Melina had a feather from Alex's wings had to deal with why she had disappeared during their talk with Vince earlier. After exchanging a look, AJ took a breath and said "Well, actually, we don't find it hard to believe at all. We've actually been in contact with her angel ever since last night and she's the reason why we came back."

"Really? She told us that we'd be able to get an explanation from you guys when we saw you guys tonight. Do you think you could tell us now?" Candice asked.

"Yeah, but you'll have to rip them away from-" "AJ, Kaitlyn, it's time for our segment in the ring," Jeff said, interrupting Kaitlyn.

"Wait for us to finish in the ring and we'll be able to talk about it with everyone. And make sure you guys can hunt down Cody and have him there," Kaitlyn said, before she and AJ left to catch up with Matt and Jeff.

"I can't believe we're going to find out why it is that Alex's angel is still here with us," Candice said.

"I can't wait to hear either. I just wonder if the others will be prepared to hear this. In the meantime, one of us should go find Cody," Melina said.

"I'll handle finding Cody. You guys just go back and wait with the others," John said, leaving Candice and Melina.

Down in the ring, Matt, Jeff, AJ, and Kaitlyn were greeted with a large ovation from all of their fans. Taking a microphone, Matt started to say "Wow. I don't even know what to say right now. All I can say, and I'm saying this on behalf of my brother and our friends, is thanks for being there for us. This past month hasn't been the best, what with Alex dying, but we've been doing better after having some time off to think things through. The farthest thing from our minds was actually asking for our releases, but after having time to think through everything that's happened, we just want to let you guys know that the Hardys and the Chickbusters are back. And boy, are we better than ever," Matt said, ending the segment and earning more cheers from their many fans in attendance at the night's show. As the four made their way back up the ramp and backstage, they met up with Alex, who was watching the whole thing.

"Sis, you know you could've just come down to the ring and just stood in the ring and watched us right?" Jeff asked.

"I would've done that, but I'm still a bit paranoid about people seeing me. Not that that's really something I need to worry about right now," Alex said.

"What do you mean Alex?" AJ asked.

"Umm, it's possible that someone might've possibly seen me after you guys were done talking to Trish and Chris," Alex said, twiddling her thumbs.

"When you say 'someone might've possibly seen me', who exactly are you talking about?" Matt asked.

"Evetorres," Alex mumbled.

"Who?" Kaitlyn asked,

"Eve Torres, OK. Eve Torres saw me," Alex blurted.

"Alex! I thought you said no one aside from us could see you," Jeff said.

"I didn't know she could see me either, but apparently she said she saw me earlier today, so I guess that let her see me tonight. But, before you guys try to freak too much about this, I told that you guys would be able to explain everything that's been going on," Alex said, holding up her hands defensively.

"At least it was just Eve. One person will be easy to explain this to," Matt said.

"Umm, actually, there's a possibility that a few more people know about Alex," Kaitlyn said, raising her hand.

"Katie, when you say 'a few', how many do you mean?" Matt asked.

"Candice, Melina, and John. Melina actually showed us a feather that fell from one of Alex's wings, so we said that once we finished our segment out in the ring, we'd explain everything to them and the others in the back," Kaitlyn said.

"Well, this'll definitely be interesting to do. I just wonder how everyone will take it," Matt said.

"With luck, the ones that don't know won't be too majorly weirded out by all of this," AJ said.

"I hope so, AJ. I really hope so," Alex said.

**The next chapter is going to an explanation and reveal chapter, so get ready for it. Read and review please. =)**


	6. The Talk

Everyone that was close friends with Matt, Jeff, AJ, and Kaitlyn were curious about why the four wanted to talk to them. Everyone was even more surprised to see that Eve had joined them in the room they were all gathered in, so after seeing the four spend some time talking to themselves, Chris decided to break the uncomfortable silence in the room.

"Hey you guys. Not that we wanna sound rude or anything, but is there any particular reason you called us all in here?" Chris asked.

"Especially her. You know that Kaitlyn doesn't really like Eve all that much," Melina said.

"Well, it's because she kinda knows something that only we four and a few of you guys already know," Jeff said.

"Which is what, exactly? What kind of secret can be so huge that not even all of us know and yet, someone who never really speaks with us knows?" Trish asked.

"We're gonna get to it, but honestly if we tell you guys, there's a strong possibility that you guys'll call a padded wagon for us and get us put in the jackets that let you hug yourself," Matt said.

"Come on. You guys seriously think that you can tell us something so crazy that you think we'll throw you all in an insane asylum. That's just crazy talk," Ted said.

"I seriously doubt that we have to tell you all will help solidify that Teddy, but we'll try anyways," Kaitlyn said, looking at Matt.

Taking a breath, Matt said, "OK. But before I start, I just gotta ask: Do any of you guys believe in the possibility of life after death?"

The room got quiet all of a sudden and slowly the look on everyones' faces changed from ones of patience to ones of worry and confusion.

"Uh, what? Do you mean, like, zombies or vampires?" Punk asked.

"Well, Phil, not exactly. We mean, in a way, angels and spirits," Matt said.

"So you pretty much mean ghosts in a way, right?" Amy asked.

"To a degree, yeah," Jeff said.

At first, no one really knew what to say and just as Amy was about to say something, Maria raised her hand nervously.

"Um, actually, I kinda do believe in stuff like this, Matt," Maria said.

"Really? Maria, I know that you've got a very hyper imagination, but you can't really mean that you believe in spirits and ghosts and stuff like that, right?" Trish asked.

"Well, I've actually had experience with some before so I really can't say that it's impossible for me not to believe," Maria said.

"Are you being serious Ria? When did you have your first encounter with stuff like this?" Matt asked, curiously.

"Well, it happened when I was around 5 or 6 years old. I was actually playing a game outside late at night with some of my friends, but when I tried to look for my friends, I found that they were gone. So, when I was trying to make my way back to my house, I started to see people coming towards. But when I saw that they had evil looks on their faces, I turned and ran the way I was already headed. Then, the next thing I know, I'm tripping over a tree root and I'm flying forward. The guys that were chasing me had managed to catch up to me. And just when I think the worst is about to happen, I hear someone shouting at the guys to leave. They wouldn't at first, but then after taking a good look at the person, they ran away. I didn't know what to think, so when the person came towards me, I tried to get up and run, but turns out I had twisted my ankle. As soon as my savior reached me, he assured me that he'd help me get to my house in one piece. So I decided to let him help me get home safe and the whole time we were walking there, he kept telling me stories and making me laugh to take my mind off of the darkness around us. Once I made it to my house, I ran to my mom once I saw that she was keeping watch for me. But when I turned around to show her who helped me home, I saw that the guy that helped me was gone. I remembered his face, so I was surprised to him in the obituaries the next day. Ever since then, I've been fascinated with stuff like this, so it's natural that I believe in it," Maria said.

"Wow. That's so crazy Ria. Have you been able to see anything like that since then?" Jeff asked.

"No. Well, sometimes, but it doesn't happen that often," Maria said.

"That's really interesting. But why exactly did you wanna hear Ria out on that?" Ted asked.

"Well, it actually has to deal with what we have to tell you guys. You see, uh, damn, I never thought about how we were gonna say this," Matt said, rubbing his head.

"For god's sakes, I'll do it. You never really were good at trying to break stuff like this to people," Jeff said.

"Stuff like what, Jeff?" Amy asked, demandingly.

"You see, what Matt can't really break to you guys is the fact that Alex is actually here with us right now," Jeff said.

The minute those words flew out of Jeff's mouth, he instantly regretted them because almost everyone in the room started to yell at him.

"Jeff, don't be such a dumbass! Alex died last month! You and Matt should know that just as well as any of us!" Amy yelled.

"You do realize that it's physically impossible for your sister to even be alive after we pretty much all heard the EKG she was hooked up to flatline," Punk shouted.

While Jeff and Matt tried to talk everyone down out of their maddened states, AJ and Kaitlyn had moved away to talk to Alex.

"I take it that they didn't really wanna hear about me being here, did they?" Alex asked.

"It's not that, Lexi. It's just the fact that Jeff said it without any kind of proof. He should've at least let you show yourself to everyone, that way, he wouldn't be on the losing end of a huge argument," Kaitlyn said.

"Well, maybe you two could be the ones to make my presence known. Just get everyone's attention and let them know," Alex said.

"We'll try our best," Kaitlyn said.

Walking to stand in front of everyone, AJ and Kaitlyn cleared their throats, causing the focus of everyone in the room to be on them.

"What is it, you two?" Amy asked.

"Well, Amy, about what Jeff said, it's the truth. Alex is here with us, just not in the way you'd think she is," Kaitlyn said.

"And how exactly is she here with us? In the form of one of the plants in here?" Amy asked, sarcastically.

"Actually no. You see, she's actually an angel now. Just one with the same pirate mouth that we all know and love about her," AJ said.

"Well, if Alex really is an angel, then how come all of us can't see her, but you two can?" Punk asked.

"It's not just me and AJ. Matt and Jeff and even some of the others in here can see her too. That should be the explanation you guys were all looking for when you wanted to know about why it is that Eve's here with us," Kaitlyn said.

"So Alex makes herself known to someone that would ritualistically tease her, and yet she hasn't shown herself to the people that have been like brothers and sisters to her?" Amy asked.

"In all honesty, Ames, Eve seeing me was an accident, so you can't really blame me for that," Alex said, finally appearing in front of everyone.

The minute Alex showed herself, all conversation stopped in the room. No one knew what to say regarding the sight in front of them now-the sight of Alex standing in plain view of everyone in the room, looking as healthy as she did before she died.

After what seemed like an eternity of silence, Amy was the one to break it.

"Oh my god. Alex, is that really you?" Amy asked, breathlessly.

"Yes it's really her. Trust me, if she answers the question you'll just end up with a healthy helping of sarcasm straight from her," Matt said.

"How long have you been like this? Better yet, why are you like this?" Punk asked, looking paler than a ghost.

"Well, it's a long story. One that Matt will have to explain to you all," Alex said, looking to Matt.

Taking a breath, Matt launched into recounting the whole story, from when Alex had first appeared all the way up to the conditions on how to get her a second chance at life.

"So you mean to say is that all two of you guys have to do is win a world title and Alex will get to come back?" Miz asked.

"Yeah, but it has to be in clean matches, otherwise it won't really help us any," Matt said.

"This has definitely gotta be one of the biggest mindfucks I've ever had since watching Breaking Dawn Part 2, but I'm gonna support you guys in the hopes that at least two of you can win," Trish said.

One by one, all of their friends in the room and even Eve all voiced their support in the efforts to bring Alex back. Alex couldn't help but feel happy until she felt a tap on shoulder. Turning, she saw that it was Cody.

"Cody. I didn't see you in here. I know that this is a lot to take in over the course of an hour, but-" Alex was cut off by Cody pulling her close to him and kissing her. Alex melted into the kiss as she poured every bit of focus she had into maintaining this contact with her boyfriend. She didn't want it to end, but she had to pull away once she realized that she was still in a room with her brothers and friends.

"Now that right there is one of the reasons why we have to get you that second chance sis. That way you and Codes can be together again," Matt said.

Looking to Cody, Alex smiled and said "I'm hoping you guys can win too. That way we can change things so that I never died and you all never had to go through the pain of losing me."

"I say we make a good luck thing out of this," Amy said, holding out her hand. "For Alex."

"For Alex," Matt said, laying his hand on top of Amy's.

"For Alex," Jeff said, joining them.

One by one, everyone in the room made the move to where the others were stacking hands, leaving Eve off to the side by herself.

"Come on Torres, stop being so proud. You know you want Alex back with us," Kaitlyn said.

"What? Don't be crazy," Eve said, looking off to the side.

"Well, look at things like this: If she comes back, then you can alleviate some of that guilt that you have holed up inside of you," Candice said.

"Guilt? Exactly what do you mean? I'm not guilty about a damn thing," Eve said.

"Oh really? Then how come I walked in on you in the locker room one day and I heard you say something along the lines of 'I wish I could've at least apologized for all of the teasing I ever did to her'," Candice said.

"That wasn't me. And at any rate, if she does come back, who's to say she won't stop trying to rip my throat out all the time?" Eve said, shaking slightly.

"Candi, you don't have to pressure Eve. But Eve, I will say this. I never took it to heart what you would say to me or do to me. In fact, it made me a tougher person. So please, at the very least, would you be willing to support my brothers and AJ and Kait so that they can fight to get me my second chance and I can really show you that I wanna bury the hatchet?" Alex asked, causing everyone in the room to stare at her.

Eve didn't know what to say, so when she rubbed at her eyes to stop the tears that were threatening to fall, she laid her hand on top of everyone else's. "OK. But I'm holding you to this, Alex," Eve said.

"Trust me. I want the drama between us to be over too, so you have my word that I will patch things up with you," Alex said.

"OK guys, here's to hoping that we get Alex back!" Chris shouted, as everyone threw their hands up, shouting similar things.

**Now that everyone knows, we'll see how things unfurl... Read and review please. =)**


	7. Halfway There

It had been a full week since everyone else found out that Alex's angel was still walking among them. A few days after everyone found out, Kaitlyn was the first to be contacted by Vince, telling her that she had the opportunity to get a shot against the Women's Championship in a match against Gail Kim. She spent time training until her number one contender's match on the next episode of RAW. She was in the middle of training one day when she decided to take a break and talk to AJ and Alex.

"Guys, I can't believe I'm actually getting a chance to have a shot at the Women's Championship. I'm so excited," Kaitlyn said.

"I can't either. I'm so jealous of you, Kait. To think, you get a shot at a belt that's been held by some of the greatest female wrestlers ever," AJ said.

"And to think, all I have to do is win my match against Alicia Fox and it's a sure thing. Hell, if I can beat Alicia, I just might want my title match that same night," Kaitlyn said.

"It's good to know that you're getting so pumped up for it Katie," Alex said, smiling.

"Why wouldn't I be Lexi? I mean, I'm gonna get the chance to win a belt that I've wanted to hold ever since I first joined the WWE. Plus, there's the added bonus of helping you get halfway to getting your second chance," Kaitlyn said.

"I know. Provided no one tries to screw up the match," Alex said.

"Don't worry. I'll be ringside to make sure that nothing of the sort happens," AJ said.

"Thanks. I'll be backstage watching the match, wishing you luck," Alex said.

"Thanks. Now, come on AJ. Let's get back to training," Kaitlyn said.

As the two went back to their practice matches, Alex watched on, impressed at the fact that two of her best friends were giving their all. She started to feel good about the fact that she might be on the track to getting the second chance that she wants. All she had to do was sit back and let the chips fall into place.

* * *

Next week on RAW was possibly one of the biggest nights of Kaitlyn's rookie career in the WWE. She was backstage stretching and getting ready for her match against Alicia Fox when she was approached by the reigning Women's Champion herself.

"You know, it's completely laughable that McMahon is actually giving some rookie like you a shot at my belt. But, it doesn't matter. I'll just retain when we have our match because I'm just that good," Gail said.

"Just you watch, Kim. I'll beat Fox, so that way, I'll be one step closer to taking that belt from you and putting my name in the history books," Kaitlyn said.

"Fine. I'll be watching to see you fail," Gail said, laughing.

As Gail said those words, something flew through the air and hit her in the head. When she looked around, she didn't see anyone, so, angrily, she took off in search of who had thrown the object in question at her. Kaitlyn bent down and picked up the object to find that it was one of Alex's old bracelets.

"Lexi! I know you threw this! You might as well come on out now," Kaitlyn said.

Appearing, Alex said, "I know you think I threw it, but I swear I didn't. I was with Cody and Ted up until you called me here."

"Are you telling the truth? Because you know that I can tell when you're lying," Kaitlyn said.

"Katie, you know what happens when I lie. My voice starts to get deeper and I scratch my head. Does it look like I'm doing any of that now?" Alex said.

"Well, no. But if it wasn't you, then who threw this at Gail?" Kaitlyn asked.

"I dunno. But whoever it was, they probably started to get pissed seeing her put you down like that. Now, isn't it almost time for your match?" Alex said.

"Oh shit, you're right! I'd better be heading down now. I'll see you after my match. Wish me luck!" Kaitlyn said, as she sped off.

"Good luck. Oh, my friend has the potential to win a belt I've held before. This makes me so happy. But, where should I go to watch her match? I know, I'll go back to Cody and Ted," Alex said, disappearing.

AJ managed to catch up with Kaitlyn as she made her way to the gorilla position and the two made their way to the ring for Kaitlyn's match against Alicia. As soon as Kaitlyn got in the ring, the referee rang the bell for the match to begin as AJ watched from outside. The two in the ring locked up and Alicia proceeded to Irish whip Kaitlyn into the ropes. When Kaitlyn was making her rebound, she got clotheslined by Alicia. Katilyn managed to get up and charged at Alicia with a clothesline of her own, which took Alicia down. Kaitlyn then picked Alicia up and got her in position to do a powerbomb on her, which she executed. Once Alicia was down on the mat, Kaitlyn decided to go for a pin, which she easily got a three-count for. After Alicia had gotten out of the ring, Kaitlyn had asked one of the crew members ringside for a microphone.

"Gail Kim, I'm sure you were backstage watching my match. So I'm just letting you know that I want you in my match for your belt right now. I'm the number one contender so that gives me the chance to fight you in a match. So, if you really consider yourself to be a fighting champion, you'll come face me now," Kaitlyn said.

Gail's music started to play and she came down to the ring, and she still looked angry from getting hit in the head with something that somebody threw at her earlier in the night. Stepping into the ring with her own microphone, Gail said "Fine then Kaitlyn. You want to fight me for my title so bad just so you can lose, be my guest. Now I've got an excuse to fight you after one of your little friends threw something at me earlier."

The referee went through the whole show of holding the belt up and handing it off to Justin Roberts before the timekeeper rang the bell to start the second Divas match of the night. The match went back and forth with the crowd on the edges of their seats in anticipation of what was going to happen next. Even Jerry Lawler and Michael Cole were having a hard time trying to anticipate who would win. The climax of the match came when Gail had Kaitlyn in position to do a moonsault, but just as Gail launched herself off of the top turnbuckle, Kaitlyn saw and rolled out of the way in time to avoid getting hit. Once Kaitlyn got to her feet, she went to pick up Gail and got her in position to do a Twist of Fate, as an homage to Alex. As soon as she hit the move, she quickly pinned Gail and got the three-count to her surprise. The bell rang and the arena erupted into cheers over the fact that Kaitlyn had just become the new Women's Champion. Kaitlyn couldn't really seem to process the fact that she won, so when AJ climbed in the ring and the referee handed her the belt, she finally started to feel overjoyed over the fact that not only had she won a title that she had wanted since she debuted, she was also very happy to know that she and the others were halfway close to being able to get Alex her second chance. AJ and Kaitlyn left the ring and headed to the back to find some of their friends waiting to congratulate Kaitlyn on winning her first major championship in the WWE.

"Katie, you did it! You won your first championship here!" Candice said excitedly.

"You must be feeling so happy right now," Trish said.

"I am. It makes me happier to know that with this, me, AJ, Matt, and Jeff are halfway there to being able to bring Alex back," Kaitlyn said, smiling through happy tears.

"Speaking of Alex, have any of you guys seen her around here? I know I saw her with you four when you guys came here," Amy said looking around.

"I think before I dashed off, I heard her say something about being with Cody and Ted. We could always try go looking for them," AJ said.

"Sounds like a plan. I'm sure she'll be so happy to hear about my big win," Kaitlyn said.

* * *

Alex had been spending her time backstage, hanging with Ted and Cody while Kaitlyn was down at the ring for his match, so whenTed had left his and Cody's locker room for a few minutes, Cody decided to take advantage of spending some time with the angel of his girlfriend.

"Alex, you know that I love you, right?" Cody asked.

"What kind of silly question is that? Of course, I know that you love me, just like you should know that I love you," Alex said.

"Well, you know how our third date ended right?" Cody asked.

"Haha. Oh my god, how could I forget? We were both having so much fun at the beach that we got in the freezing water and had a splash war with each other. And then we had one of the most passionate kisses I think we've ever shared," Alex said, thinking back to the night in question.

"Yeah. I just thought everything was so perfect and, well, there was actually something that I wanted to ask you," Cody said.

"Sure, babe. What is it?" Alex asked.

"Well, I know about the whole deal that will be able to bring you back, so I decided to ask you now. Alexis, would you ever want to consider getting married in the future?" Cody asked, blushing.

"Getting married? If it's to you Cody, I couldn't imagine it being anyone else. Why'd you decide to bring it up now, of all times?" Alex asked, as tears started to well up in her eyes.

"Because, I got too nervous at the end of our last date, but I was planning on proposing to you. Alex, I've got faith in your brothers and AJ and Kaitlyn that they'll be able to get you your second chance. And I know that there may be a possibility that you might not remember any of this, but I wanted to show you something," Cody said. Standing from his seat to go look in his duffel bag, he found the item he was looking for: a small black box.

Catching sight of the box, Alex asked "Cody? Is that what I think it is?"

"Yes, it is. I hold in my hands an engagement ring that I was going to use to propose to you with. Alexis, you make me happier than any other girl I've ever been with. And I want to continue to share any happiness with you that we can have in the future. So, if, no, _when_ you get your second chance, I plan on picking the right moment to propose to you," Cody said, smiling.

"Oh my god, Cody. Just know this now: Nothing would please me more and be more of an honor to be than becoming your wife," Alex said, wrapping her arms around Cody.

"I'm so happy to know this. At least now, I'll be able to get Ted and Dustin off of my back for calling me a wimp to do this," Cody said, hugging Alex back.

The two were about to lean in for a kiss when the locker room door flew open and Ted, Kaitlyn, AJ, and some of their other friends came in talking excitedly about Kaitlyn's match.

"There you are Alex! Good news! Kaitlyn won her match!" AJ said, bouncing up and down excitedly.

"You did, Katie?" Alex asked.

"Yep. I sure did. Now all that's left is for either AJ or Jeff or Matt to win a championship," Kaitlyn said.

"I'm so happy now. I don't think I could've had my fate put in the hands of more reliable people than you guys," Alex said, smiling.

"We're doing this for you after all. You're one of the most important people in our lives, so of course we're gonna be putting our all into it," Kaitlyn said.

"Thanks again for doing this for me. I'm sure that one of the other three will be able to win their own title matches. It's all just a matter of time," Alex said, smiling.

**Here's chapter 7. Kaitlyn was able to help the group get halfway cleared for helping to get Alex her second chance. Now all they have to do is hope that one of the other three will be able to win. Read and review please. =)**


	8. Too Close Of A Call

After the success of Kaitlyn winning the Women's Championship from Gail Kim, that left either AJ, Matt, or Jeff to win a title for Alex next. One morning, Jeff was called by Vince to inform him that he was going to get the opportunity to compete against a defending Wade Barrett in a ladder match for the Intercontinental Championship on the live episode of SmackDown that was going to be broadcasted Tuesday, but he found that it wasn't going to be for two weeks. Until that time came, he kept winning matches on RAW and on SmackDown to show everyone why he was named number one contender. He also made sure to take notice of other Superstars that could take his contendership away from him, particularly Kofi Kingston, Cody Rhodes, and The Miz. One night, during a SmackDown house show while the four were backstage, Jeff decided to talk to the three.

"I gotta say, you three have some serious potential. Might just have in you guys to beat me out of my contender's spot," Jeff said.

"I wouldn't say that. We've still got a long way to go until we can beat someone in your league," Kofi said.

"He's right. I mean, you're one of the guys that helped bring new meaning to being Intercontinental Champ. We're just a group of rookies," Miz said laughing.

"That isn't entirely true. Rookies wouldn't have fan followings like you guys. I know it may not seem like you guys are being used in any big matches or storylines, but it'll just take time before you guys can be in something cool," Jeff said.

Lacing up his boots for his match, Cody said "I hope so. But frankly it seems like all the higher-ups have in mind for guys like us is to just be used as punching bags for the bigger guys."

"I wouldn't say that. You guys have been having some really solid matches lately. It's not your fault at all if Vince can't seem to think of a logical way to market you guys just yet," Jeff said.

"If you say so. Now, if you gents will excuse me, I've got to out for yet another one of my weekly in-ring losses," Cody said, leaving the locker room.

"Cody wait. There's something I wanted to ask you," Kofi said.

"Sure man, what is it?" Cody asked.

"What's the deal with those feathers on the sides of your boots? You lose a fight with a peacock or something?" Kofi asked, laughing.

"I just found two random feathers, painted them in my girlfriend's favorite colors and I superglued them to my boots. Just sort of a little tribute thing to her," Cody said, smiling.

"Nice touch. I know that you're probably still missing Alex, but it's good to know that you've been so together through this," Kofi said.

"Thanks. Well, I'd best be hightailing it to the ring. Can't keep Tensai waiting, now can I?" Cody said sarcastically.

As soon as Cody left, Kofi and Miz went back to a conversation they were having earlier while Jeff couldn't help but think about what Cody was saying. He knew for a fact that Cody, as well as many of the other rookie wrestlers there had a lot of potential, but the only thing keeping them from being able to show their skills was the man that signed their paychecks and the people in charge of writing storylines. All he knew was that once Alex came back to life, he was going to help talk Cody and several of the other deserving mid- and low-carders up to being able to ask Vince about a chance to prove their worth. The only problem was that he had no clue how he was going to do so.

* * *

Super SmackDown finally came after what seemed like weeks of waiting on Jeff's end. He was excited to finally compete for a title in a match that would put him in his element-a ladder match. While he paced around backstage, he bumped into Wade as he made his way to the gorilla position.

"Oops. My bad Wade. I'm just a bit amped for tonight," Jeff said.

"It's no problem. I'm a bit excited myself. Not every day that you get to go up against one of the innovators of the great ladder match," Wade said.

"Thanks for that man. Now, let's go out there and give the fans one hell of a match," Jeff said, heading towards the gorilla.

"Sure thing. Don't want to keep those here and everyone watching around the world waiting," Wade said.

* * *

Jeff and Wade's ladder match was easily becoming a match that people would say is a match of the year candidate. All through the match, bodies were being thrown over the ropes, onto ladders, and put through tables. There were multiple attempts at trying to get the prized title belt hanging over the ring, but with each attempt to get it, the other man in the ring would stop the one climbing the ladder. The match had been dragged out past 15 minutes and signs of fatigue were being shown in both men. Everyone in the audience, as well as the ringside commentators and the roster members backstage, were on the edges of their seats, anxiously anticipating who would win. The climax of the match came when both men were dragging their exhausted bodies up the ladder to try to grab the belt, but once both were at the top, a back-and-forth exchange of punches resulted from this. Just when it seemed like Jeff was going to throw Wade off, Wade had struck out too hard and too fast and caught Jeff with a punch in the jaw that sent him plummeting to the floor outside of the ring.

This was something that no one, not even Wade knew would happen. As everyone watched, frozen in shock and terror, all Jeff could think as he fell was that he could end up dying while wrestling just like Alex. Just as he closed his eyes as tears started to fly out of his eyes, he felt something that felt like a force helping him to the floor to land safely. Looking around, Jeff didn't see anything but the looks of shock and wonder on everyone's faces. Even Wade, who was inches away from unbuckling the championship belt, was in shock over what happened. As soon as some semblance of order returned, Wade unhooked the belt and won the match, thus retaining his title. That seemed to be the least of Jeff's problems. He was hurrying away from the ring to the backstage area in search of the only possible person that could've saved him like that. All around him, people were talking about, not only the match, but the little moment that happened where Jeff seemed to float to safety. He tuned them all out as he headed to the one place where he'd find everyone waiting for him.

Walking through the doorway of the room everyone was gathered in, Jeff looked around before saying "Alex, I know what you did out there. You can come out from hiding now."

Alex appeared with a look of guilt on her face. "I guess you're mad at me, aren't you?"

"No, well, not exactly. I mean, why'd you do that? There were so many people out there watching not to mention all the cameras that recorded that little stunt. Someone could've seen you if you weren't being careful," Jeff shouted.

"If I can just say something-" "I mean, weren't you even thinking about the possibility that you could've accidentally revealed yourself and people could've seen you? This was completely careless and reckless of you," Jeff snapped, interrupting Alex.

"But I've got a good reason if I could just explain," Alex said, as tears started to form in her eyes.

"And what kind of reason could that be, dare I ask?" Jeff asked, crossing his arms over his chest.

"You could've died, you jackass!" Alex shouted, before breaking down in front of everyone.

"Wait. Alex, what do you mean Jeff could've died?" Matt asked.

"I saw the way he was falling. If I didn't save him, he would've broken his neck in full view of everyone. So I did what I had to do. I'm aware of all of the consequences and repercussions, but I didn't want you to end up like me," Alex said.

Standing and taking in what Alex just told him, Jeff, immediately started to feel bad for making his sister feel bad.

"Alex, I'm so sorry for the way I snapped on you. Can you ever find it in you to forgive me?" Jeff asked.

Looking up at Jeff, Alex said "Of course I can. Like I said, I'm totally aware of everything that could've gone wrong, but I was safe seeing as how no one said my name."

"Good point. Well, I guess it's out for me trying to win a title for you. My bad sis," Jeff said.

"It's OK. There's still Matty and AJ left. We've still got a chance," Alex said.

"Don't worry. You can count on us to be able to help you out. That's a damn promise," Matt said.

"Pretty much what Matt said goes double for me. I'll go after the Divas belt if I'm the next one called up," AJ said.

"Thanks again you guys. I know you guys'll be able to win. I just know it," Alex said, smiling.

**I know that this chapter may not seem to flow well with the rest of the story so far, but I've had this idea for a few days and I just had to add it in.**


	9. Turmoil Leads to Victory

The initial shock over Jeff falling from the ladder during his match with Wade and safely floating to the ground was behind the WWE roster and the WWE Universe, aside from the ones that knew about Alex's spirit walking among them and Wade. Wade was still curious about how it was that Jeff was able to do something like that, however, every attempt at trying to get an explanation from Jeff was an impossible feat on Wade's part. He just had a feeling that something strange was going on and that somehow, it all centered around both Hardys and their friends. One day while the roster members were waiting for the start of RAW, Wade decided to see if he could find either Matt or Jeff and ask about what exactly happened. After minutes of searching, he was finally able to find Matt while he was talking to Amy, Punk, and AJ. Upon seeing Wade approach them, Matt and AJ turned to try to leave, but were stopped by Wade calling them.

"Matt, AJ. Finally, I catch two of you guys," Wade said, as he caught up to them.

Hesitantly, Matt and AJ turned to look at Wade. Matt put on a convincing smile and said "Hey Wade. Good to see you too, man."

"Yeah. Why do you make it sound like you've been needing to really talk to one of us?" AJ asked, tilting her head to the side.

Rubbing the back of his head and taking a breath, Wade launched into recounting the events of his ladder match with Jeff and what happened at the end with Jeff safely just floating down to the ground after taking that nasty fall. "And ever since I saw that happen to Jeff, I just haven't been able to shake it from my memory. I mean, I know things like that aren't supposed to happen at all aside from showing up in science fiction movies, so I'm just curious about why it was that it even happened in the first place. And more importantly, I need to know why it is that it seems like you two, along with Jeff and Kaitlyn have been avoiding me whenever I've tried to come talk to you guys about it," Wade said.

Sharing a look, Matt and AJ tried to think of a way to reason things out with Wade that wouldn't freak him out. After all, how were they supposed to explain that Jeff was saved by the spirit of the recently deceased Alex? AJ was about to open her mouth to say something to him when Matt piped up with a statement that surprised even him by saying it.

"Wade, do you believe in the possibility of life after death?" Matt asked, internally kicking himself.

Confused, Wade cocked an eyebrow and, with a nervous laugh, asked "What could you be trying to say, Matt? That a ghost was the reason Jeff avoided having that nasty fall?"

"Well, when you put it that way, yes," Matt said, feeling even more nervous about telling Wade about everything that's been going on.

Unable to hold back his laughter anymore, Wade started to laugh while AJ cast a scolding glare in Matt's direction. Looking over at the two to see that they were being serious, Wade started to feel a little uneasy as he looked at the two and asked "Wait a minute. Do you mean to tell me that what you just said is the truth?"

While Matt fumbled with trying to find the right words to say, AJ piped up and said "Yes Wade. What we just told you is 100 percent true."

"But that can't be at all possible. Just the mere thought of spirits among us is just a silly idea," Wade said.

"Well, you'd better believe Wade, my friend. There's actually a spirit in particular that we're trying to help out. So, the whole thing with Jeff was just the spirit we're trying to help doing what they felt needed to be done to help Jeff out," AJ said, being careful to skirt any mention of Alex.

As Wade stood there and took in everything AJ said, he felt that it was a reasonable enough explanation, but something about the whole story AJ told him was still nagging at him. While he was still in thought, Matt and AJ decided to have a little talk in private about everything she just told Wade.

"AJ, are you sure it's a good idea to go around telling everyone about the deal with Alex? I mean, it's one thing to tell all of our friends, but's something else entirely to tell someone who's just an acquaintance," Matt whispered.

"Look, I didn't give away too many major details about it. Plus, I didn't really do anything to try to bring her here to us, so we're in the clear. Unless Wade somehow manages to put two and two together to figure out who the spirit in question is," AJ whispered back.

Before Wade could turn to leave, Kaitlyn came running towards the three.

"Kaitlyn, what's the matter?" Matt asked.

"Guys, I need to talk to you about something important and something huge that just happened," Kaitlyn said, bouncing up and down excitedly.

"Can it wait, Kait? Me and Matt are kind of in the middle of talking with Wade here," AJ said, gesturing to a confused Wade.

"But it's important. It involves Matt, Jeff, and another title shot that is a guaranteed win for them for Alex," Kaitlyn said, as Matt and AJ started to get panicked looks.

Feeling confused, Wade asked "I'm sorry, but what exactly do Matt and Jeff winning titles have to do with Alex?"

Immediately realizing that Matt and AJ probably hadn't told Wade about their deal with getting Alex a second chance to come back to life, Kaitlyn started to feel regretful and, looking to gauge Matt and AJ's reactions to what she said, took a deep breath before turning to look at Wade.

"There's a really good explanation to go along with what I just said," Kaitlyn said nervously.

Crossing his arms across his chest, Wade looked at the three people in front of him and sternly said "OK, I have no clue what's going on here with you three, but I have a feeling that the story AJ just told me has to do with what Kaitlyn just said. If none of you will just come out with it and explain to me what exactly is going on, then I'll just find Jeff and get him to explain all of this."

Not wanting to risk that happening, Matt took a calming breath and launched into explaining to Wade the recent happenings involving him, Jeff, AJ, and Kaitlyn. The more he got into talking about the deal that Alex told them about, the more Wade seemed to be fascinated by the whole story. When Matt finished telling Wade everything, the Englishman was in shock but also he was relieved that one of the people he enjoyed competing against was going to be able to get a chance at life again. Taking in what he was now just told, he told the others he would keep the secret safe and walked off, headed for his own locker room.

Once Wade was gone, Matt turned to look at Kaitlyn and, raising an eyebrow said "OK now Kaitlyn. What's got you so excited that you couldn't wait to tell me?"

Taking the chance to smile again, Kaitlyn excitedly said "Oh yeah. Fantastic news, Jeff got a call from Vince and he's got you two slated to be in a tornado tag team ladder match for the tag team championships."

"Really? That's so awesome. Plus, this match will be putting us back in our element," Matt said, feeling excited.

"You're so right. With luck, this might just be the match that'll be able to help us bring Alex back," AJ said.

…

The tornado tag team ladder match came about in a month. Over that time, tag teams were put in a tournament match to determine who would compete along with the Hardys and the defending champions, Team Hell No. The other teams that had managed to earn the remaining spots in the match were the teams of Kofi Kingston and R-Truth, Tensai and Ryback, Antonio Cesaro and Jack Swagger, and Darren Young and Titus O'Neil. As the weeks went on, Matt and Jeff made sure to take notice of how well each team worked together. Upon seeing that they were up against some solid competition, the brothers began to worry that maybe they wouldn't be able to win their match. The night before the big match, they decided to have a group meeting to talk about how things were going to go down tomorrow.

"So you two mean to tell us that you both are scared out of your minds about any possible thing that could go wrong tomorrow?" Amy asked.

"It's just, what if we don't win? Alex could end up staying dead because of the fact that we can't get the job done," Jeff said.

"Just try as hard as you guys can. After all, think about the type of match you guys are in. Tornado. Tag team. Ladder match. I really don't think there's any possible way you both can be feeling so nervous about not winning," Punk said.

"Try to see it from our eyes though. We're going up against five really good tag teams. Any one of them could end up beating us out for the titles," Jeff said.

"We get what you're trying to say, but take a closer look at the synergy between all five of your opponent teams. Aside from Kofi and Truth, the other four teams are just two guys randomly thrown together that are always finding something to argue about. I think the only real team you have to worry about is Kofi and Truth," Kaitlyn said.

Placing a hand on his younger brother's shoulder, Matt said "Everything everyone just said is all true. I mean, how exactly do you expect dysfunctional teams to work well together in the one type of match that demands more of a strong synergy than what it is that they have most of the time."

Taking time to absorb what they all said, Jeff started to feel relieved. Going into a match that would put him in his element in more ways than one was starting to comfort him. At that point, he was feeling more than ready to go win the match for Alex.

…

The night of Matt and Jeff's big match had caused quite a stir throughout the roster and the WWE Universe. Everyone was more than ready to see the big match that was going to happen that night. The match was slated to happen during the main event, so that was what helped build up anticipation for the match. All through the night, everyone watched all of the matches and segments with great anticipation. By the time the last backstage interview was over, it was time for the big ladder match.

"Here we go you guys. Wish us luck," Jeff said.

"Good luck you guys," AJ said.

Looking around to try to find Alex, Matt saw her lying on one of the benches asleep. Walking over to her, Matt attempted to wake her up before Jeff came up behind him and told him not to.

"Why don't we just wake her up so that she can watch the match?" Matt whispered.

"You know what it's like to wake her up from a nap. I think it'd be best to let her wake up when she feels like. After all, she'll probably just wake up during the match and watch it along with the others," Jeff whispered back.

"You're probably right. Let's go. Just wait Alex, we're going to win the match and after that, you'll be able to get your second chance," Matt whispered, planting a kiss on his sister's forehead before he and Jeff left their locker room.

...

The tag team match was one that people pulling for all the teams. All through the match there were competitors were using the ladders for weapons as well as actually going under the ring to find chairs, tables, pipes, trash cans, and kendo sticks to use on their opponents. After having gone through using all of the weapons they were able to find, all of the competitors in the match were beginning to feel the effects having been hit with chairs, pipes, and kendo sticks, as well as having been put through tables and thrown off of ladders. Each attempt at climbing the ladder to grab the all-important WWE Tag Team Championships was met with some of the other competitors pulling them from off of the ladder. Just when it seemed like a bust on all sides at trying to win, while some of the men were outside of the ring occupied with their own little fights, Matt and Jeff saw that as their opportunity to set up one of the ladders that was lying in the ring and climb it to grab the belts. As soon as Kane and Tensai saw what the Hardys were doing, they made a dash for the ring in an attempt to stop the two from climbing the ladder to the top. Matt had his fingertips inches away from one of the belts when he felt Tensai grab his ankle in an attempt to try to pull him off. Matt kicked Tensai repeatedly as Jeff continued his own climb to the top before Kane could make into the ring. Once Matt was successful in getting rid of Tensai, he continued with the rest of the climb and unhooked one of the belts as Jeff made it to the top and unhooked the other belt. After taking time to bask in being the new tag team champions while listening to cheers from the fans and Justin Roberts announcing their win, the brothers climbed down from the ladder and proceeded to head backstage.

…

The backstage area was a crowded jumble of roster and crew members talking about the big tag match. As soon as Matt and Jeff came backstage, they were showered with congratulations as they made their way to the locker room they were sharing with their friends. By the time they made it to the door, they could practically hear the excited talking going on in the room. Laughing at the reactions from all of their friends, Matt and Jeff opened the door and walked inside, proudly displaying their newly won belts.

"Guys! You did it!" AJ said excitedly.

"Now we've done everything we needed to do to help Alex," Kaitlyn said, grinning widely.

"I know. We just have to break the news to her now," Matt said.

"No need to. I saw the whole match," Alex said, dashing up to hug Matt and Jeff.

"I think was definitely one of the hardest ladder matches I've ever competed in. But it was all worth it in the end," Jeff said, putting his belt on his shoulder.

As the five standing at the door were lost in their own conversation, Amy and several of the others happened to notice that something was wrong with Alex.

"Whoa. Alex, what's wrong with your body?" Amy asked, pointing at Alex.

Looking down to try to find out what it was that Amy was talking about, Alex and the others saw that a purple, pink, black, and white light was emitting from her. At first, everyone was freaked out because they were taking it as a possible sign that something bad might be happening, but then, they all started to feel confused when they saw Alex smiling down at her body.

"Alex, why are you smiling? Aren't you freaked by what's happening with you right now?" Matt asked worriedly.

"No. This is just a sign that since you guys were able to get the job done, I'm about to get my second chance. And I'm happy about that because now the whole 'I died' thing won't happen," Alex said smiling.

"But wait. Didn't you say that it all involved time getting turned back?" AJ asked.

"That's right. Just you wait. The light that's coming off of me will be what causes the time warp to happen, then you guys will all be back to the night when I died," Alex said.

"What if it doesn't quite go the way it will? We'll have gone through all of this for nothing," Jeff said.

"Have faith that it will. After all, the one who's making this all possible is the same person that watches over us all, so you know he's not going to screw this up," Alex said.

"Well, I guess the only fitting thing to say now would be to say see you after your match," Matt said.

"Sure thing. I'll be sure to meet up with you guys too," Alex said, as the light engulfing her grew brighter and brighter. Soon the light coming off of her was so bright that no one could see anything around them, and just like that, the group started to go back to the fateful day.

**(A/N: I just wanted to post this note to let people know that my intent going into writing this was never to drag it out. This is the next to last chapter of the story. I have an idea to possibly write a fic that's a more realistic spin on this, so I'll tentatively have that up once I can work on finishing my other stories. So, to everyone that enjoyed this, thanks so much for reading and see you all in the alternate story.)**


	10. Twisting Fate

Blinking his eyes, Jeff took the chance to look around him and saw that he was standing around the backstage area near some of the empty equipment crates. He saw that Matt was standing beside him and he took in the fact that Darren Young and Titus O'Neil were talking to them.

"I still can't believe that we put on such a good match. Feels like it's been awhile since we've actually been in such a good tag match," Darren said.

"Huh? Oh yeah. Well, I'm sure that after our match tonight, you both will be in some more tag matches soon. After all, you guys did give me and Jeff a real run for our money," Matt said, as Jeff tried to work through everything that was happening.

"We're just gonna head back to our locker room and chill for the rest of the night. Tell your sister we both said good luck in her match against Miz," Titus said as he and Darren left.

Once Darren and Titus were gone, Jeff turned to Matt and started to ask him the questions that were on his mind.

"Matt, do you remember anything that happened to us these past few weeks? Do you remember anything relating to what we had to do to bring Alex back?" Jeff asked, in a hurried voice.

"Yes, Jeff, I remember everything. If I'm remembering right, this is the exact night that it all happened. But the question is, where are Kaitlyn and AJ? They were here with us before it all happened," Matt said, looking around.

…

"Alex, are you sure that you want to go through with this match? You could always get it rescheduled for another night. I'm sure Mr. McMahon will understand," AJ said, pleading with Alex. AJ's memories of what happened to Alex were fresh in her mind and she was trying to get Alex to possibly have her match against Miz another night, but her pleas were falling on deaf ears.

"AJ, I'm going to be alright. I've gone up against Mike in matches before so there's nothing to worry about," Alex said, trying to calm her friend down.

"AJ, maybe we should trust Alex enough to let her have her match. But, Alex, will you at least promise us that you won't be doing any moonsaults outside of the ring?" Kaitlyn asked, getting to the root of her own worries.

"There are no promises about that last part, but I promise I'll be careful with everything. I've been doing this for going on 8 years now, so I think I know what I'll be doing out there during the match," Alex said, walking away from the two.

While Alex may have been unaware of why it was that AJ and Kaitlyn were so worried, AJ and Kaitlyn were thinking of what had happened on this very night during Alex's match with Miz. They knew they couldn't talk Alex out of having the match, but they were hoping that maybe they'd be able to talk Alex out of doing anything too extreme. Once Alex had left their locker room, AJ and Kaitlyn left and decided to try to find Matt and Jeff to let them know about their attempts to try deferring Alex from having the match. As soon as Matt caught sight of the two, he saw the looks on their faces and had a feeling that something was wrong.

"I take it that your talk with Alex didn't exactly go the way you wanted it to go," Matt said.

"That would be an understatement. She told us she'd be careful, but I'm just worried. I mean, I still have this feeling that things are going to happen the way they did the first time," AJ said, dejectedly.

"We can only hope that Mike will remember what happened before and stop her. After all, we let him know about we had to do, he saw Alex's spirit, and he told us that he'd try to do everything he could to prevent it from happening again," Jeff said.

"Which doesn't exactly make me feel a whole lot better about all of this. I'm just extremely worried, though. For all we know, Mike might not even remember and things will happen the way they did the first time," AJ said.

"It's like we've been saying, AJ. All we can do is hope that Mike will remember what happened and do what he can to change things," Matt said, as the four turned their attention to Alex and Miz's match as it started.

…

Miz kept blinking his eyes and pinching himself to validate the fact that time was rewound to the day of Alex's untimely death. He looked around and noticed that the match card for that night had him slated to go up against Alex in a match after Triple H's segment was over. He headed to the gorilla position and stood to wait until it was time for him to make his entrance. Once he heard the opening chords of 'I Came to Play', Miz made his way to the ring and waited for Alex to make her entrance. Soon after, the opening chords of 'Holy Diver' started to play and Alex made her way to the ring. Miz watched her with a careful eye and tried to make a rundown of how the match happened the first time. After he spent a little time formulating a plan, he decided to lock up with Alex and really let the match begin.

The match seemed to be progressing the way their match was going the first time, with Alex getting the upper hand after throwing Miz outside of the ring and then performing a suicide dive. As the two fought around the ring, Alex soon Irish whipped Miz into the stairs close to the commentator's table. The match was no count-out, so there was no immediate fear of the match ending in a double count-out. Turning around, Alex made a move for the commentator's table and proceeded to clear away the extra equipment that was on top of it. As soon as Miz got his bearings, he was pulled to his feet and dragged over to the table, which he soon was thrown on top of. While Miz laid there on his back, he was suddenly hit with the memory of what happens next: Alex attempting a moonsault on him only to go through the table and die by getting impaled on a piece of wood from the table.

Quickly reorienting himself, Miz angled his head to the right to see Alex climbing the turnbuckle closest to him. Thinking quickly, he rolled off the table and, running as fast as he could, he grabbed Alex and tossed her down in the ring, where she landed on her back. Before he could bask in the overwhelming wash of relief that flooded him, Miz decided to end the match as quickly as he could. Sliding back into the ring, he picked Alex up and performed a Skull-Crushing Finale, which was enough to give him a three-count victory and securing the win for himself.

…

Backstage, Matt and the others watched the match with bated breath hoping that Miz would be able to change things so that they wouldn't have to go through losing Alex again. So, the moment of truth came when Alex was prepared to do a moonsault through Cole and Lawler's table. But, just in the nick of time, Miz threw Alex into the ring to stop her from executing her moonsault. Seeing this threw the girls into a fit of cheering while Matt and Jeff watched the rest of the match. After it was over, Matt and Jeff did their best to calm AJ and Kaitlyn down as they saw Miz and Alex make their way to the four.

"Did something happen back here that I should know about?" Alex asked, in a confused tone while she rubbed her forehead.

"Nothing, nothing of vital importance. We just sat back here and watched you and Mike's match, that's all," Matt said.

"Are you sure? Because AJ and Kaitlyn seem really wound up about something," Alex said, confused.

"Nothing out of the ordinary has been happening back here. Those two are just excited that they have a big tag match later tonight," Matt said.

"Oh, I see. Maybe you should try to keep a reign on them so that they won't freak out their opponents. I mean, it's already been established that they're both pretty hyper, but I think it'd be best that they don't win by scaring the other Divas they go up against halfway to death," Alex said, nodding her head in understanding.

"I guess I should head back to my locker room now. I'll see you guys around. And Alex, better luck next time," Miz said, grinning.

"Don't you worry Mikey. Next time we have a match, you won't get the win over me like you did tonight," Alex said, grinning back.

As Jeff watched Miz and Alex, as well as the others, he couldn't help but feel an immense swell of pride inside over the fact that his younger sister was being allowed to have another chance at living. And, he couldn't have felt better that she wouldn't have to leave the world again any time soon.


End file.
